OP Pervert
by zeromaxxis
Summary: CYOA/Self insert/OP'ness/possible bashing/lemons/smut- My Adventure in the multiverse as the chosen entertainment of beings UNKNOWN, my orders? cause chaos and drama for the bigwig's in each world as I go and make a harem to have sexy fun with. Please enjoy.
1. Ch 1: CYOA's part 1

**Author's** **Note:** Hello, Welcome to my First Fanfiction story.  
I am sorry if you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes, I am using this to improve.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the OC's in this story.  
If you do not enjoy story's with CYOA/Self Inserts/OP'ness/lemon's/smut/Possible Bashing you do not have to read it.  
Enjoy.  
_

I lie awake on my back with nothing all around me, there is only what looks like a starlike sky above me that goes on endlessly, the floor feels like smooth floor tile.

I turn my head to the left and look at the floor it's like a flawless mirror reflecting the stars above me, I look at the horizon and it's just endless expanse as far as the eye can see.

I slowly start to situp, as I do so I see the same all around me and there is no one or thing too see.

Getting to my feet, I try to remember what I was doing before, to try and work out how I got here cause this feel's too real to be a dream, I don't think this is heven thairs no golden gate in site, no cloud's, too dark as well or hell, no fire and brimstone, no screaming of pain, in fact thair's not sound but what I am making and I know I have not died yet or at least I think so.

The last thing I remember was that I had just open the door to go to the deli to grab some stuff like milk for my coffee cause I had run out.

"so how does that lead to here, oh hope this is not one of those self insert things and I somehow get thrown some where by some being or something with nothing but the clothes on my back" speaking too my self.

There is no way I would survive as the way I am now.

"we have no intension of sending you out there as you are, that would be to not entertaning for us and our makers" as calm and deep voice sounded from behind me

Quickly turning around I see hooded figure stood before me creepy like cos I know he was not there a second ago.

"well calling the one who hold's the power over your future creepy is just plain rude don't you think, but I guess we'll let that one go" Unknown

"shit! he can hear what I think?!" I panic a bit trying to work out whats going on.

"yes, yes we can hear you but please speak there is much we have to talk about before we send you on your way" unknown

"o-ok um" I look too him confused about the whole thing that's happening

"now then to dispel your confusion, rejoice mortal you have been seleted to be the main acter and director to the entertainment of being's far above your understanding, being's that keep the balence of order and chaos in the multiverse, right now they have become bored witch is never a good thing for anyone and now seek something or someone to lighten that boredom and so they are giving you order's to make as much chao as possible " unknown speak's with a voice that echo's deeply with calm excitement as if presenting as a gameshow host.

"that still does not tell me how I got here, other then giving me the depressing feeling that I am now a plaything of something I have no idea what and I still don't know this guy's name" I think to my self

"there is to dispair about young mortal, your life may no longer belong to you, but my makers who we speak for have no intention's of making you some kind of slave to them, they have already done so before with many others, now they have grown tired of that method so now they seek a new form of entertainment and also you may call this body Zael if you wish" the now named Zael speaks

I breath to calm my self "ok so I'm not a slave but how do the beings you speak for think I am able give what they seek? I am just a talentless nobody"

"yes ture you do not have skill's or talent's but that was why you where chosen, you were one of many mortal names that had been put forward and had been pick at random not for your talent, but the way you think, you see your world as gray and boring seeking drama but can not cause said drama because you lack skill or talent to do so, also cause your very perverted deep down and they wish to see what you do when you have the power to act on it with very little to stop you"

"what do you mean, so there going to give me powers or something?" I question

"yes but to do so what they are going to do is make you complete something I sure you know as CYOA's and make what you pick happen by following the rule's set in them so choose wisely" Zael explane's pausing from a moment for me to fully accept what's been said, after a bit he continuse.

"firstly you must pick two cyoa's of your choosing, one that can be anything, the other must be based in sex, secondly you cannot use the cyoa's Essence Meta or Last of Omega Lords for they will be used as reward's for quest's or mission's you will be given, how this work's I explane later, now choose your first one please"

As he finished I had grown excited from what he was saying but a bit dissapointed about not being able to pick the two he said and I started to think on what to do with the option's I had been given trying to remember all the one's I had done at home and starting a plan on what too do but I needed to ask something frist "If a cyoa has a perk or power that give's me the option to pick more cyoa's will that work or is it only the two?"

"yes if one state's you too pick one you may do so"

"YES! this give's me so much more room so long as I pick wisely"

With biggest grin on my face and my eye's open wide as they can go excitedly like a little kid going into a chocolate shop for the first time, I try to thick of all the cyoa's I've done and what they have.

"ok, so the first one I will pick is Supreme Blessings version 1.2"

"as you wish, please use the screen in front of you to make your selection" as he finished speaking, what looked like some kind of hardlight like screen in front of me about chest high, touching the screen it felt like the glass of a TV screen then move my finger on my right hand up scolling the page it reacting just like a touchscreen, I move down to make my first pick out of three for this cyoa"

"first one is Invincible"

(Supreme Blessings pts:3)

 **[INVINCIBLE]:You become immortal and invulnerable. You are completely immune to personal harm(physical, mental, eta),from any source except the Archdeity of Eternity himself, and will never die or experience pain (unless you truly wish to). You are also immune to mind~reading, mind control and other forms of coercion(except things like blackmail or hostages, that threaten things other than your person that you care about). This includes eternal youth as well and you can change your apparent age at will, should you wish to look young or old or anywhere inbetween.**

"the next one Germini I will pickthat one twice please"

 **[GERMINI]X2:Pick another CYOA. Double everything positive therein, OR gain +10points/choices. This removes all drawbacks too, but ONLY if they're inherent to the premise or bundled up with otherwise-positive options.**

 **If you select this boon more than once, each time add another +10 points/choices OR double the ORGINAL amount (i.e. before the earlier Doubling) of everything positve. (so choosing this boon twice and doubling both times would triple the positve things.) OR pick another CYOA to have doubled or +10, and certain drawbacks (as specified above) removed.**

With the choice's for my first one made as the screen goes a blank I looked back to Zael needing to ask something before continuning "Zael is it possible to do my two germini in one cyoa first before picking the other one?"

"You may do so long as this one and the next one is sex based"

and so with a sigh of relief "ok for this one I pick Head Start Meta version 2.7" picking this one because it automaticly give's me a another cyoa and with the cyoa now showing on the screen I go about making picks with triple points from the Germini perk.

 **(Head Start Meta pts easy mode 20x3germini=pts:60)**

 **[Big Assets -2pts]:Your dick and balls,and/ or boobs, become any size you pick.**

 **Your cock (if you have one) has no trouble getting and staying fully erect when you want it to, where as your boobs (if any) are always firm and perky and never strain your back.**

 **for 1pts, this is permanent.**

 **for 2pts, you can change these sizes at will, but this cannot cancel out drawbacks.**

 **[Porn Physics -2pts]:Your dick always fits into any sexual orifice with maximum pleasure and zero harm or pain, and same goes for anything inserted into you.**

 **All sexaul orifices you fuck, or are fucked in, are clean and lubed up just right.**

 **You lose your refractory period. you and your partners always have unlimited stamina for fucking and never get any soreness or chafing (or other such things). In addition, you will never acquire or pass on an STD's.**

 **[Normalize -1pts]: Anything lewd you do is acceptable to all. This includes being lewd in public, and/ or any fetishes you have. This does not make it okay for others, unless they're doing it with you (or at your behest). If you like, it also applies to anything you have that isn't mundane, such as immortality or magic items.**

 **for 1pts, this makes such things seem normal and mundane to others.**

 **[Casanova -1pts]:You gain skills at charm and smooth talk, and a natural instinct for being likable, persuasive, and charismatic. These skills and instincts are primarily geared towards seduction and romance. Convince two girls to have a threesome with you? Cake. Make a tsundere fall in love with you and admit it? Can do.**

 **[Offspring -2pts]:Anyone you breed, and you if bred, has easy and pleasurable pregnancies and births, which never result in cellulite or similar changes. You can choose each time how long a pergnancy lasts.**

 **Your Offspring are whatever gender you choose, mature to adulthood as quickly as you like (even instantly), and practically worship you (including sexually if you want). They are always very healthy in every way, and there is no genetic penalty for incest. They're always extremely attractive as per your tastes.**

 **[Inheritance -2pts]: For 1pts, you can can customize which inheritable traits each of your offspring receives from either parent (even twinning them with a parent if wished), and can make any or all of your chosen options from Head Start into inheritable traits.**

 **for 2pts" you can also make any (or all) other powers, abilities and attributes that you have into inheritable traits. You can also choose whether your offspring by nonhuman lovers are half~breed or full~breed (and which parent's species for the latter).**

 **[Cumbroia -2pts]:Your cum and/ or breast milk is phenomenally enhanced in taste, scent and quality.**

 **for 1pts, it becomes extremely tasty, as well as highly nourishing. It also always remains fresh, no matter how long ago it was squirted and it will never damage things (like shorting out electronics or staining fabrics), unless you want it to.**

 **for 2pts, it also brings great sexual pleasure to anyone it touches, especially if taken internally (pussy, throat, ass).**

 **[Bonding -3pts]:You can shape people over time, the more you fuck them.**

 **for 1pts, the more you fuck someone, the more attractive they will become (according to your tastes), and the more devoted to you they will become.**

 **for 2pts, you can also slowly grant them (via fucking) any Head Start options you have.**

 **for 3pts, you can also slowly grant them (via fucking) any other powers, abilities or traits that you have. This also lets you slowly gain powers (etc) that they have too!**

 **[Harem -3pts]:Anyone you fuck will not want to fuck anyone but you and your other lovers (with great preference for you).**

 **They will also be okay with sharing you with other lovers and in fact will find the idea of you fucking other poeple to be extraordinarily kinky and hot. Expect them to regularly introduce you to hot new people you'd like to fuck (but only if and when you want them to). No one will be put off by you having multiple lovers at once. You can exclude lovers of your choice from this if you want.**

 **[Adjustable Fluids -1pts]:You can adjust how much cum and/or breast milk you produce. This can be done at any time, on the fly, simply by willing it.**

 **[Sustenance -1pts]:You do not need to eat, drink, sleep, excrete waste or breathe, but you still can if you want. You are always clean, unless you don't want to be. Hair, nails and such are maintained too. You have unlimited stamina for fucking, with no soreness or chafing.**

 **When you want to sleep, you can drift off easily. When you want to eat or drink but to not excrete, then the food and drink you consume will harmlessly integrate into your body or else simply vanish. You can select which parts of you are clean, and to what extent.**

 **[Heath -2pts]:Your physical health and well~being improve dramatically.**

 **for 1pts, you are immune to poisons and disease. Any physical or genetic defects you have (such as nearsightedness) are permanently cured. You are immune to pain and discomfort (though your body still signals you painlessly when you are harmed). Unwanted fat goes away, and any fitness levels you ever attain will never deteriorate.**

 **for 2pts, you also have regeneration akin to Wolverine's and can regenerate from a single cell.**

 **[Toggle Fertility -2pts]:You can 'dial' your fertility to any level at will, from infertile at one end to multiple~children~guaranteed~per~insemination at the other.**

 **If you wish to introduce some unpredictalility, you can set your fertility to any percentage chance you like.**

 **[Extra CYOAx5= -20pts]: Instead of filling out one CYOA after this one, you may fill out two. This perk may be taken multiple times, each purchase granting you an extra CYOA. It costs one extra point each time however.(3points the second time, 4points the third time, etc).**

I look to Zael and ask "hey Zael, can I give up any extra cyoa's I have for a essence in Essence meta In stead?"

looking at Zael with his faceless hood and as tilt's his head to left a bit as if he is thinking deeply about it.

"..."

"..."

The silence fill's heavy as I wait, it felt as if had been hour's when really it was just a couple of second's, or at lest I hope so, I can't really tell time in this place.

Suddenly he right's his head looking at me even as I can't seem to tell if he has eye's or a head for that matter he to me.

"the maker's have granted your request but the essence's will be selected last"

"yes!" going down to select the last two perks I needed.

 **[CYOA Plus -1pts]: Any extra points you have left over from Head Start may be used in any other CYOA(s) you use after this one. (It does not have to be the very next CYOA you use, if you are making a build from a chain of CYOAs.) Multiply these leftover Head Start points by the lowest~cost (non~free) option in the CYOA(s) you apply these leftover Head Start points to. that multiplied amount is the number of extra points you have in the other CYOA(s).**

 **[Double Your CYOA Funx2= -4pts]: This doubles everything positive (including the number of points and/ or choices you have) in ONE other CYOA you do after this one. (It does not have to be the very next CYOA you use, if you are making a build from a chain of CYOAs.) You can buy this perk multiple times, and each time it applies to a different CYOA you do after Head Start.**

With this CYOA done it was time to move on to the next one I had to make best choices I can that might give me some kind of advantage" my next one is Mindslaver version 1.3 and I'd like to use both head starts cyoa plus and double with it" just like the ones before the hardlight screen changed to it and so I started by going down to the bottem of it to select a pact before I made any more choices first.

 **[MINDSLAVER 14x DOUBLE2= 28+ Plus11+ Pact2=41pts]**

 **[HOLY GRAIL PACT +2pts]: My name is Artoria Pendragon, but you can call me Saber. I'm a heroic spirit and I seek the holy grail, an omnipotent wish granting device. The holy grail war is about to begin, it is a competition that decides the ownership of the holy grail though a intense battle royale between seven masters and seven servants. Each master will be a powerful magi capable of summoning one heroic spirit as their sevant. The winner and there servant shall be granted 1 wish each by the holy grail. The holy grail war must be ketp secret, this is a unspoken rule for all participants. Because the other masters are powerful magi they will have powerful mental wards in place to prevent other magic users from messing with their minds and heroic spirits are immune to your mind control. If you agree to become my master and seek the grail, I shall lend you my sword in battle and serve you faithfully as your servant. In order for you to summon me and accept my pact, you will need Familiar and Summoning, then I will become your permanent Familiar. Is this arrangement acceptable?.**

After choosing the pact I went up to start the rest of the CYOA now begins the fun part.

 **{MEANS OF CONTROL} 1xDOUBLE2 choices**

 **[Sigil -2pts]: Choose a symbol which will act as your sigil. By touching a part of your victims body with your hand you can place your sigil on their body, this sigil will allow you to control them. If the sigil broken by scar, cut or marker pen your victim will be freed from your control.**

 **[Famililiar -2pts]: You gain a loyal invisible incorporeal familiar which only you and your slaves can see, hear and touch. Your familiar will be able to mind control people for you, it will use Telepathy to mind control people and it can even use it on you. You get to decide how your familiar will look like and what kind of personality it will have, however it will sometimes play lewd and emdarrassing pranks on you.**

 **total control cost= 4pts**

 **{SLAVE TYPE}**

 **[Reluctant Slave -1pts]: Reluctant Slaves will keep their personality and free will, you will be able to control and command their bodies, but not their minds. These slaves might verbally insult you during sex, be come embarrassed, cry or glare at you with eyes full of resentment and anger.**

 **[Conditioned Slave -1pts]: Conditioned slaves will get to keep their personality and free will intact, but whenever they follow one of your orders it will make them happy and it will feel really good to follow your orders. they will struggle against you in the beginning, but eventually the pleasure of serving you will overcome them and they will give in to you, fully subjugating themselves to your every command, while loving every second of it. A fully trained conditioned slave could be released from your mind control and still serve you as loyally as ever.**

 **[Unaware Slave -1pts]: Unaware slaves are unaware that they are slaves, they will follow all of your commands no matter how ludicous they are and think that they simply wanted to do as you asked them. Everything odd you make them do will seem completely normal and innocent to them.**

 **total Slave Type cost =3pts**

 **{BOONS}**

 **[Sensitivity -1pts]: You can adjust a slaves sensitivity to pleasure. The change can be anything from slightly more sensitive to a slight touch leading to a orgasm cascade.**

 **[Libido -1pts]: You can adjust a slaves sex drive. The change can be anything from a slightly higher libido to turning your slave into a constant aroused nymphomaniac.**

 **[Rewrite Memory -1pts]: You gain the power to rewrite your slaves memories. As an example, you can make them believe you are their brother, father, friend or lover. You can also use this to remove certain memories or create new memories.**

 **[Rewrite Personality -1pts]: You gain the power to rewrite your slaves personality. As an example, you can turn them into a tsundere, a bimbo, a bratty tomboy, a pure and chaste virgin, a feminine sissy, a yandere, a cum slut or a motherly house wife.**

 **[Normalize -1pts]: Your mind control powers will be able to radiate from your slaves and affect people you have not enslaved. They will perceive anything your slaves does as completely normal, as long as they don't hurt or steal anything.**

 **[Stretchy -1pts]: You can make your slaves stomach and intestines strectchy, they will be able to fit any dildo and inflation will be made possible.**

 **[Age Manipulation -1pts]: You can change your slaves biological age, making them younger or older as you please. You can choose if the age manipulation on your slaves body will affect the mind and maturity of your slaves as well.**

 **[Induce Fetish -1pts]: You can give your slaves any fetishes you want and even change the gender they are sexually attracted to. For example, you could give them a fetish for getting spanked and they will beg you to spank them.**

 **[Gender Swap -1pts]: You can change the gender of your slaves, they will look similar to their original appearance.**

 **[Pause -1pts]: You can pause a slaves mind and/or body, essentially "time freezing" them.**

 **[Mass Control -3pts]: You are able to effortlessly mind control large groups containing hundreds of people at the same with the boon: Pause you can virtually freeze time in a large area. This boon requires Telepathy or Familiar.**

 **[Triggers -1pts]: You can make your slaves experience a specified condition is meet. Here are some example, when you head pat their head they will feel joy and happiness, when they feel pain they will also feel sexual pleasure, when someone calls them derogatory words they will become aroused or if they didn't receive any praise from you for an entire day they will become sad.**

 **[Immortality -2pts]: You can stop a slave from aging and if they manage to die, they will be revived after 1 day. While a immortal slave won't die from lack of food, drink or sleep they will suffer from it. If you manage to break a slaves mind beyond repair you can use this boon to restore them to a previous saner state. This boon is great if you are into vore, guro or just don't want your slaves to die.**

 **[Orgasm Control -1pts]: You gain full control over your slaves orgasms. With this boon you can make them orgasm at your command or deny them the ability to orgasm until you change your mind. You are also able to set specific conditions which will trigger a slave to orgasm. For example when they hear the word "you", when they see a yellow car or if anyone tickles them.**

 **[Tireless Servant -1pts]: You can remove a slaves need to eat, sleep, drink and make them immune to diseases. They can still eat, sleep and drink if they want too, but won't suffer any ill effects if they refrain from doing so.**

 **[Shrink -1pts]: You can shrink your slaves to any size you want, if you plan on fucking them while they are shrunken I recommend that you pick the boon Stretchy or things can get messy.**

 **[Maid Training -1pts]: you can instantly grant a slave all the knowledge and training necessary to become a first class maid.**

 **[Charm -1pts]: Granting this boon to a slave will make them fall in love with you. This can be done instantly or gradually over a long period of time.**

 **total boon cost= 21pts**

 **{POWERS}**

 **[Summoning -1pts]: You can unsummon and re-summon any of your slaves, unsummoned slaves can be stored in a timeless void or they can become invisible and incorporeal and be forced to follow you until you re-summon them. This is a great boon if you want lots of slaves but have no where to store them. Unsummoned slaves do not need to eat, sleep, drink or go to the bathroom and they do not age. If you have a Familiar you will be able to make it take a physical form.**

 **[Expanded Mind -3pts]: Your mind will expand beyond the puny limits of biology. You will be able to think and process data in a way that would be impossibe for a mortal mind. Your memory will become perfect and you will be able to recall anything you have experienced in vivid details. If you put in a lot of effort, you will be capable of advancing technology to unthinkable heights.**

 **[Telekinesis -3pts]: With the power of your mind you can manipulate objects and matter. Your telekinetic powers will be able to send cars flying though the air, stop bullets, rip trucks apart, throw people like they were a rag dolls, creating invisible barriers, make yourself fly or levitate and stuff like that. I you strain yourself you will even be able to crush entire buildings but doing so will be very exhausting.**

 **[Planeswalker -6pts]: Why limit yourself to only bend minds? Why not bend the fabric of reality? With this power you will be able to rip holes in reality to open up portals to other universes and there exeists an infinite amount of universes, even universes that are exact copies of fictional universes which you are familiar with. You will be able to enslave all your favorite characters and live a life full of adventure.**

 **total Powers cost=13pts**

 **full total =41pts**

As I finish I feel a slight warmth on the back of my right hand, I quickly look at and I see the forming of what looks like the command seal's from Fate/Stay night, then behind me a light starts glowing in a single spot on the floor, slowly it starts to grow in size and begins to form into a magic circle, slowly spinning about a three feet from me.

The circle shines brightly to the point I have to cover my eyes with my hand so it doesn't burn out eye balls with how powerful the light is, as it starts to go down I slowly move my hand away and I see someone I recongize very quickly.

Standing front of me, with her golden hair, crystal green eye and blue dress/armor on her it felt too good to be ture, but here she is Artoria Pendragon ,aka Saber.

"I have responded to the summons, I ask you, are you my master?" spoke Saber in a regal voice, me? apart of me was fanboying so hard I wanted to shout to the high hevens, the other part of me was stunned after she spoke, still trying to understand who was in front of me because a little bit of me thinking that this is all a dream still and so I just was standing there like a idiot, eyes wide open so much they looked like they would pop out of my head, jaw down as can be with my mouth open wide in shock.

We all just stood there for about a second or so in silance for abit, Artoria raised a closed fist to her face," ~cough~cough~, I ask again are you my master?" she speaks brinning me out of my souper, blinking my eyes, mouth closed and just relising how stupid I looked just now.

"ah, sorry ah yes, yes I am your master, sorry you being summon right now was a bit of a shock to me, I am sorry if I looked like brain dead idiot just now, I look forward to working together Artoria" with a small smile of on my face, I take a step or two and bring out my right hand to shake to show respect.

Now looking at me in the eyes she goes and grasp my hand, shaking it fermly "I shall give you my all in the coming war master"

"please call me Kyle"me

"Understood Kyle and please call me Saber"Saber

"Okay if that is what you want"me

With that, I go on to something I think need's to be adressed " Saber, how much do you know of what is going on?"me

"I know that you are someone chosen to be some sort of champian for beings I have not herd of, that they giving you a lot of power via something called a C,Y,O,A to goven what you get, that in one of them a pact was made between you and me, that after this we will be going to Fuyuki to fight in the 5th holy grail war and that the grail has been uncorrupted and" at the end of her speaking she stops talking, closing her eyes with a blush starting to show on her face as she tries to keep all professional "and that you are free to do anything without restrant by their order, to make as much chao's as you can, and that you are free to do or order me however you like"

"Okay so a basic overview, good to know that it's the 5th war so that mean's I'm replacing Emiya Shirou's spot in the time line, even better that the grail is free from corruption so that I don't have to find or make a way to purify it so that when we win we can use it, I guess that will do for now there is still alot of stuff we will have to talk or plan in the future about, but their is a favor I have to ask you first" as I look to her with serious expression on my face with what I am going to ask her.

"Ask" she responds in the same way as me.

"The powers I am getting from the beings here will be massive and half or more of them will involve sex, mine control, lewd act's in/out of public and more and with what seems that the objective the beings here are that I'm to act without my moral limit, causing chaos and drama as much as possible, while forfilling any perverted act I am holding deep down, so I ask you Artoria Pendragon, King of Knights" standing straight, holding my arms to my sides, I bow as far as I can to a 90 degree angle "do what ever you can to keep me from going to far as you can, try to be my moral guildline, so that I don't do something without some kind of good reson going forward, please, I just know that I will go to far if their is no one to remind me of my humanity"

Artoria stays silent, with my head down and eyes closed I wait for her answer, no sound is made as I stand there waitting for any form of agreement or deniel of my favor.

what felt like hour's of waitting but who can tell in this place, she speak in a voice of someone is declairring a law or oath "understood master I shall endeavour to keep you from becoming something without kindness or humanity, this I swear to you, a oath and pact on my honour as the King of knights, so please stand up straight Kyle" I smile with relief as I stand up straight again and look to Saber with joy at her declaration.

"Okay thanks Saber you don't know how much that is a waight off my sholders, so lets continue"

I look back to Zael, now kind of worried that I kept him waitting but this was something I needed to do.

"Sorry about the wait Zael, I ready to make my next choice now" me

"Good, let us continue with the selection shall we" Zael


	2. Ch 2: CYOA's part 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry but this chapter is more a info dump do to how much there is in the CYOA.

next chapter will have more story hopefully and be posted after this one soon hopefully this one.

 **Reviews: Mola King:** I'll keep what the wish might be but it being one of the true magic's at the moment no, I might change my mind later but this will not be the only grail war he will fight in.

 **Ruberforumfree:** The protagonist won't just go around raping every girl he see, he very selective of who he goes for and he won't go straight for complete mind control, even if he can, each girl he goes for he'll take as a challenge to do so without it.

 **Bamboofamily:** He'll mostly be a gray character but will move to a lighter or darker gray depending on the situation he's in, he has a few rule's he will personally follow, like not going for someone already in a marrierd or dating and more.

Anyone he does have in his harem will not be abused or treated as a slave.

People he use's his rewriting power on will be more enemies that get turned into allies like say Esdeath from Akame ga kill or Cinder Fall from RWBY.

"Okay the next one will be Keeper of Magic version 2.2 with the CYOA Doubler on it thank you Zael" as I state my choice, Saber walks up behind me and move's to my left as the screen to make my choice's pops up again in front of me.

"So this is how you made the pact between us?" Saber asks

"Yes, what these basicly do is they give you a buch of options to pick with set rules and limits with a point system and/ or choices, this one being a favorite of mine, so I know this one very well, though part of me fill like I'm cheating but with what we are going to go through we are going to need it"

"why do you feel like your cheating? and if you are, why are you? one should seek to fight with honour as much as we can, cheating should never be the answer to ones problems"

"I not really cheating its more just feels like it, with this cyoa the limit is very balenced out but as soon as you use something that gives you a point/choices doubler, it makes it so if you do it right you can get almost everything in it, and why I'm doing it, it's because this cyoa gives me a magic system that no other world that I know of has and it has things we are going to need not just in the grail war but also from then after" explaning my resons to Saber I go through the screen in front of me planing out what I need to pick and what order to do so.

 **[Keeper of Magic version 2.2] Choose 3 Option's xDOUBLE2 = 6choices**

 **{EROMANCY}**

 **No choices in it only give's affects and boosts too the other magic's with sex or something related to sex.**

"Do you really need that?" Saber asks sceptical of my choice and of what use it will be.

"Yes, with the fact that I'm going to be have a lot of sex on our journey, this will make it so that sex will have both combat and support effects for us, making it no longer a possible wast of time in both the short and long term"

 **[Spellslinging]: If you know Spellslinging magic, then your spells are more powerful with the more skin you bare - particularly if your genitals are exposed. Approximately 5fold power if you're completely nude, 3fold if only your genitals are uncovered, and 2fold if everything except your genitals is bared.**

 **In addition, you gain a spell to give pleasure or increase libido to any target within 100 yards. This doesn't tire you out per se, but does give you the same pleasure and/or increased libido as you induce, which can be tiring in and of themselves.**

 **[Alchemy]: If you know Alchemy formulas, then you can use breast milk and sexual fluids as alchemical ingredients. They can serve in place of other ingredients (not rare ones, though), or be used as well as the normal ingredients, for a twofold boost in duration or effectiveness. If you know how to make Preparations, you can brew fertility and infertility Preparations (whose effects each last for a month), and can make a potion whose imbiber's sexual fluids have the effect of any one Preparation you know for a month (the imbiber can toggle this). If you can make any Infusions, you can infuse indefinite immunity to STDs into living creatures, and alter sexual endowments. If you can make Creations, you can make living sex dolls that feel as real or fake as you want, but are ditzy bimbos only useful for sex.**

 **[Omnimancy]: If you know Omnimancy magic, then sex (or even just masturbation) can be used in your ritual to replace any Common materials normally needed.**

 **You also learn a ritual (takes Minutes and requires Common materials) to summon succubi and/or incubi. Despite common superstitions, they are no danger to your life or soul, but are talented and horny shapeshifters who will gladly pleasure you or seduce anyone you tell them to. They won't do anything not related to sex, however. Still, beyond using them for your own pleasure, you can bribe or manipulate others with them, whore them out, have them rob anyone they sleep with, and so forth.**

 **[Talismancy]: If you have an implement, you may have it be your penis (making it bigger). (More below, on orgasms.)**

 **If you have a focus, you emit pheromones that make your preferred gender sexually attracted to you (you can toggle this at will), and you can use your breasts as your focus (making them bigger).**

 **If you have a phylactery, it not only safekeeps your lifeforce, but also your arousal, letting you become and remain erect and/ or wet at any time, as long as you like. Your offspring and lovers act as a sort of phylactery for you too, but your phylactery perks do not apply to them. You can respawn next to living offspring if you die. Lovers only act as a 'phylactery for you, for a week and a day after sex.**

 **If you have a demesne, your sex acts and fetishes within are considered normal by all.**

 **[Familiarship]: Your familiar (if you have one) gains two extra forms, and can shapeshift between forms at will: a human form, and a hybrid form. It is your preferred gender, and is very attractive to you in its two new forms, as well highly sexually attracted to you. Other lovers you have will not be jealous of her, nor she of them. If she has the Intelligence perk, her new forms can perform alchemy and rituals (that you know) on your behalf, and you and she can share pleasure and communicate telepathically. Without that, she has the intelligence of a smart dog, and is still eager to ravish you. Her human form loses the benefits of its other forms, gaining; whereas the hybrid form is a median between the other two forms in those respects.**

 **[Wishmagic]: If you have Wishmagic, then your djinni happens to be your preferred gender, super sexy and very horny and willing to be your exclusive concubine. She will also freely grant you three minor wishes per day related to sex: sexual stamina for a few hours, finding attractive and willing partners, and so forth.**

 **[Invocation]: If you have Invocation, you gain the lovers invocation, which is a Tarot aspect. When it is active, you gain these following three effects.**

 **First, you may exude an aura at will that makes others much more open to sexual liaisons with you (or others if you wish).**

 **Secondly, you can indure fervent infatuation in anyone you touch, for anyone else you choose (including yourself), which lasts for their infatuation acts, it may develop into something deeper and truer after the week is up.**

 **Finally, any and all orgasms caused by anyone you have sex with, for a year and a day after said sex, go into your orgasmic energy storage (see below).**

 **[Orgasmic energy]: Finally,no matter what other categories of magic you choose, eromancy also gives you the ability to store the energy of all orgasms that you cause (whether your own, or others), with no upper limit on this orgasmic energy storage. You can release as much stored energy as you like at once, for a variety of purposes, you do not have to release all of it at once if you don't wish. Various ways in which stored energy can be expended are:**

 **Pure self-pleasure: Give yourself (or someone you touch) the mother of all orgasms, and for quite a while too.**

 **Power spellslinging: In place of tiring yourself out.**

 **Catalyze: Instantly transform appropriate ingredients into a full Creation, Preparation or Infusion (which formula you know) or triple a temporary-effect Preparation's duration.**

 **Intensify alchemy: Double an existing Creation or Infusion's potency for an hour.**

 **Shorten a ritual: From Minutes to Seconds, Hours to Minutes, or days to Hours**

 **Instant demesne change: Alter the weather, apparent time of day, season, or plantlife within your demesne (if you have one) instantly.**

 **Lesser Wish: You can grant yourself or someone else a Lesser Wish ( as described in the Talimancy section), although this takes the energy of literally thousands of orgasms. Note that you do not have to have Wishmagic in order to do this, though it will take about half the required orgasmic energy for a Lesser Wish if you do have it.**

 **Phoenix: Any time you would die, you can spend the energy of ten thousand orgasms (if you have it) to survive unscathed and be immediately transported to the nearest reasonably safe location. If it is old age that fells you, then the energy of twenty thousand orgasms are required, and your natural lifespan is extended by 10 years. This will automaticlly kick in for you, unless you wouldn't want it to. The cost (in orgasmic energy) is halved if you have your own phylactery, or if you know the Resurrection ritual. (If you have both a phylactery and knowledge of the Resurrection ritual, the cost is still only halved,not quartered.)**

 **Unless stated otherwise, most effects can be achieved with a single orgasm's worth of energy, and some effects scale with the more stored orgasmic energy you put into them (such as pure self- pleasure).**

 **In addition, your implement (if you have one) doubles the efficiency of each orgasm whose energy you store and expend. (In other words, each orgasm's worth of energy can achieve TWO of the above effects instead of one.) Also, you can store the energy of orgasms that your familiar (if you have one) causes.**

 **{INVOCATION 9pts x2 =18}**

 **[Fool 1pts (Tarot)]:Your learning speed is vastly increased. You don't lose what you learn when not aspected as the Fool, you merely stop more at high speed.**

 **This aspect also applies to your rate of attaining physical fitness. Lose weight and/or build muscle fast!**

 **[Tower 2pts (Tarot)]:You can passively (and selective) bring minor ill luck to those around you. You can also impose severe and life-changing bad luck on someone with a touch.**

 **With willpower, you can release yourself from any forms of plysical or psychic binding that are put on you. Manacles or a minor geas are easy and instant to free yourself from; but collasing a thick prison wall or throwing off total mind control are difficult and will take time and effort.**

 **At will, you may accelerate the entropy of things you touch: buildings will erode years or centuries in instants, people will age months or years, electrical power will drain out, etc.**

 **[Wheel of Forture 2pts (Tarot)]:You gain an excellent sense of balance, dexterity, and precision. Pick one element at a time to minor protection against it. If fire, you're resistant to heat and flame. If water, you're resistant to water pressure and cold. If air, you can easily hold your breath for several minutes. If earth, you're resistant to piercing damage from rocks and metals.**

 **You can alter chance in your presence, but for every alteration you make, an exactly balanced alteration must also be made. You could for instance make a die roll a 6, but then would also have to make a die roll a 1 thereafter; but giving yourself good luck does not require you to direct the bad luck toward yourself, and vice versa (so for instance, at a casino you could make yourself win thousands of dollars, and then have someone else nearby lose thousands of dollars on whatever game he's playing). If go for more than a month without balancing a luck alteration, then you will have an instance of some particularly bad luck to clear your balance (regardless of whether it was a positive or negative luck alteration that was left unbalanced).**

 **[Wolf 2pts (Totem)]:This aspect requires a carven wolf-head amulet or something similar (a garment of wolf fur works) to be worn. you can see in the dark, and gain perfect vision if you didn't have already. Your speed is greatly enhanced, and you get minor increases to strength and stamina, plus you can sprout and retract claws at will.**

 **Wolves will be friendly to you as long as you aren't hostile to them. While you can't give them commands per se, they will still generally bedisposed to doing what you say ask them, much like a good friend would, though they are limited by their animal intelligence. Transform into a wolf at will, retaining your intelligence and ability to speak. Your clothes and equipment meld into your wolf form, but since you lack human dexterity, you can't do alchemy or rituals in this form. you can cast spells as a wolf (typically by pointing your snout or paw at a target), but it costs you one higher tier of energy to do so.**

 **On nights when the moon is full, you can transform into a hybrid wolfman form with exceptional strength, speed, stamima, and toughness. You retain your intelligence and do not gain vulnerability to silver. As with the normal wolf form, your clothes and equipment are melded into your shape. You do retain manual dexterity in this form, unlike in normal wolf form.**

 **[Dragon 5pts (Zodiac)]:When you pick the dragon aspect, decide now If you get its extra benefits during the the Dragon sign's year (once every 12 years) or during its month ( once per year); this decision cannot be changed once made.**

 **\- Month/October.**

 **At all times, you have an eidetic memory (though you can choose to forget things or let things fade). You can sprout and retract claws at will, which are sharp enough to rend steel. You are also slightly more charismatic, though during the Dragon sign's time ( month or year, as you choose), you become very charismatic and persuasive.**

 **Your familiar gains the Intelligence perk for free if it didn't already have it. If your familiar is a Pet type, then you may choose for it to be a mini-dragon, which is able to fly and breathe little blasts of fire, plus is more durable then creatures of that size normally are.**

 **During the dragon sign's time, all your spells cost one-tier-lower energy, your alchemical works half the normal amount of ingredients, and your omnimatic rituals (with a time of days or less) require one-tier-lower time. In addition, your djinni (if you have one) can cast at your behest any spell that has an effort of Low or Minimal, plus can cast any one spell of your choice (decide now, when you get this invocation aspect) that has any effort cost.**

 **Djinni Spell- Chain Lightning**

 **You also gain a rare artifact, a dragon's pearl. It offers many further abilities related to the Dragon aspect, but you will lose these further abilities if the pearl is not in your possession or is destroyed. (Possession doesn't have to mean on your person; being on your property counts as well.) Be careful, as this artifact cannot be repaired or replaced; it is nigh-indestructible though, and would take small nuclear ares to damage it. If your dragon's pearl is lost or destroyed, you can still access its abilities during the Dragon sign's time. (This is an exception to the rule that Zodiac aspects require no physical object as an ancher: Also note that the powers already listed do NOT require your dragon's pearl.)**

 **Your dragon's pearl acts as a basic phylactery for you, albeit one with no perks. If you have a phylactery from talismancy, you may have this phylactery be the dragon's pearl. If you have a demesne, then you can teleport to your demesne at will, so long as you are either holding the pearl, or the pearl is in the demesne.**

 **The pearl gives you knowledge of and ability to use any spell from the spellslinging category, any one alchemical formula, and any one Omnimantic ritual ( except for Theory or Omnipotence). You gain these even if you don't otherwise have the relevant category of magic.**

 **Spellslinging- Read Minds : Yoy can read the surface thoughts of any person you can see within 100 meters. EFFORT: Moderate**

 **Alchemy- Darksteel Infusions: By infusing the essence of darksteel into a living being, you can make them tough enough to survive tank shells to the face without a scratch. This comes with a tradeoff, however; the tougher you make someone, the less able they will be to use magic. This includes youself, your magic will be weaker and more difficult to use if you infuse yourself with darksteel.**

 **Omnimancy- Teleport: Open a portal or directly transport to any location on the planet. For highly increased costs in time and materials, you can go to other worlds. Time:Minutes/Materials:Common**

 **With the pearl, you can breathe conal blasts of fire during the Dragon sign's time for moderate effort. Outside of that time, you can still conjure sparks, such as to light candles or ignite firewood, for Minimal effort.**

 **Once every five years that you possess the dragon's pearl, you can cast a Lesser Wish during the Dragon sign's month (even if you ordinarily only get bonus effects during the Dragon sign's year). If you have Wishmagic, then you can instead cast a Lesser Wish once per year that you posses the dragon's pearl, also during the Dragon sign's month. These Lesser Wishes from the dragon's pearl do NOT accumulate if you don't cast them; once the month is up, it is gone if uncast.**

 **So long as you possess the dragon's pearl, then once per year you can transform into a small, grizzly-bear-sized dragon. In this form, you gain nigh-effortless flight, extreme amounts of durability, and much larger and stronger conal blasts of fire that only require Low effort, as well as greater strength and stamina. If done during the Dragon sign's month and you chose its month rather than its year, the transformation lasts for up to 10 days; if done at another time during the year, it only lasts up to 72 huors. If done during the Dragon sign's year and you choose its year rather than its month, the transformation lasts for up to 4 months; if done during another year, it only lasts 30 days. You can dismiss and retake this form at will during the duration.**

 **Finally, you can sacrifice the dragon's pearl (utterly destroying it) for a onetime super boost, as follows. You can ture into a dragon (as descrided above) for a year, able to toggle forms until the year's time is up. All your spells are Minimal effort for a year (except the ones that are already Minimal, which are instead free), plus they're all greatly increased in power, range, area, and duration. You gain fast regeneration for a year, able to heal broken bones in hours and regrow limbs in days, For a year, alchemy requires a fraction of the time and resources and yields greatly increased results. For a Year, Omnimantic ritual cost are all one step lower in time and materials (this does not apply to the Omnipotence ritual) and greatly increased in effect. During this year, you gain 1 Lesser Wish per month (for a total of 12), which DO accumulate if unspent, even after the year is over.**

 **{WISHMAGIC 1xDouble2 =2 choices}**

 **Name: Jinks.**

 **Info: a woman about 5'4, Ruby Red hair mid back in length split in too 2 braids, Orange eye's, fair skin (think Neptunes HDD form, from Hyperdimension neptunia) and wearing a belly dancers outfit in different shades of red.**

 **[Unlimited Whims]: Wish for as many minor things as you like, at any time. Each month, choose your limit: either you can only gain the equivalet of $500USD in material goods and services; OR you can get unlimited things so long as they are each under $20USD. (These will adjust for inflation.) You may also wish for things such as slight boosts to luck and charm (which do not stack), as well as minor mendings (such as to clothes and dishes) or curing colds.**

 **Whims-$500USD**

 **[Three Wishes]: You only get three wishes, but they can be quite major. Unthinkable wealth, world peace, resurrection, love, and so forth are all possible**

 **\- but only three of them. No wishing for more wishes, either; you know the drill.**

 **After your wishes are spent, the djinni will still remain with you as your faithful servant in a mundane capacity.**

 **{FAMILIARSHIP 1 Familiar x2 =2}**

 **First Familiar- Type(Pet) Dragon Zodiac- Feather Dragon.**

 **Name: Tia.**

 **Info: A small black feather dragon with violet eye's (think Pina from SAO but black).**

 **[Eromancy]: human form- can turn in to small teen girl with black hair in pig Tail's and violet eyes, skin is a light peach color(think Silica from SAO).**

 **Hybrid form- same as human form but has some small black feather wing's out of her back, small featherd dragon tail coming out of her lower back, some small fangs, some black feathers in her hair and little retractable claw's.**

 **Perks**

 **[13pts xDouble2 =26pts]**

 **[INTELLIGENCE-Dragon Zodiac]: Your familiar gains above-average humanlike intelligence, as well as the ability to speak in any one language in which you are fluent. You may choose their general personality.**

 **Personality: Will be a hard worker to any given task as a means to show shes useful, but will also be quite childish as well when not doing anything orderd too.**

 **Will seek to make friends with anyone she meets with great pep.**

 **[LOYAL FOLLOWER 1pts]:No matter where it is, your familiar can teleport to your side instantly.**

 **[WATCHFUL MASTER 1pts]:No matter where you are, you can teleport to your familiar's side instantly.**

 **[SHARED SIGHT 1pts]:You can see through your familiar's eyes whenever you choose. Likewise, you can also let your familiar see through your eyes, but your familiar may not be able to process this unless it has the Intelligence perk, above.**

 **[SHARED LIBATION 2pts]:Any time you or your familiar uses an alchemical Preparation, you may choose to let the other one gain the same Preparation effects.**

 **[DURABILITY 1pts]:Your familiar, if an animal, becomes extraordinarily tough and resilient. Your familiar also gains a rapid healing factor and can even regrow lost limbs over time.**

 **[STEALTH 1pts]:This makes a golem or beast companion unnaturally quiet. It makes a pet able to blend almost invisibly into its surroundings.**

 **[EMPOWERMENT- OMNIMANCY 4 x2 =8pts]:You Gain access to the Omnimancy category of magic, but you only have 7 ritual points to spend instead of the normal 15. In addition, you must be within 50 meters of your familiar in order to use these rituals. If you purchase this a second time, then you have the full 15 ritual points to spend, instead of 7. (If you separately choose Omnimancy as one of your three categories of magic, then these are extra ritual points to spend.) You can't buy this a third time.**

 **Second Familiar-Type(Pet) Cat.**

 **Name: Zoe**

 **Info: A short haired black cat, with golden yellow eyes.**

 **[Eromancy]: Human form- a short haired girl with Brown eye's and pale skin standing about 5'2( think Sinon from SAO).**

 **Hybrid form- same as human form only with black cat ears, golden cat eyes and black tail (Sinons ALO avatar).**

 **Perks**

 **[13pts xDouble2 =26pts]**

 **[INTELLIGENCE 1pts]**

 **Personality: A calm and aloof girl that like's to lazy around, but will like to tease, flirt and act playful to people she love and care's for.**

 **[LOYAL FOLLOWER 1pts]**

 **[WATCHFUL MASTER 1pts]**

 **[SHARED SIGHT 1pts]**

 **[SHARED LIBATION 2pts]**

 **[DURABILITY 1pts]**

 **[STEALTH 1pts]**

 **[EMPOWERMENT-ALCHEMY 4x2=8pts]: You gain access to the Alchemy category of magic, but you only have 4 formula points to spend instead of the normal 9. In addition, you must be within 50 meters of your familiar in order to use this alchemical knowledge. If you purchase this a second time, then you have the full 9 formula points to spend, instead of just 4. ( If you separately choose Alchemy as one of your three categories of magic, then these are extra formula points to spend.) You can't buy this a third time.**

 **{TALISMANCY 2 types x2 =4}**

 **[Implement]: Your implement can be anything wielded in the hand.**

 **Aside from any normal functions it already has, it gains several features.**

 **First, it becomes bonded to you. You will always remember where you last set it down. Its extra features will work only for you. You can shift this bond to a new implement any time you wish, with a brief ritual, but then the old implement loses all of its extra features.**

 **Secondly, your implement becomes very durable, easily bone- breacking force.**

 **Thirdly, in general your inmplement makes all your magic stronger, so long as you wield it (i.e. hold it in your hand). Spells you sling tend to get the greatest boosts in strength, but alchemy and omnimatic rituals will also be somewhat more effective, and your familiar will be overall slightly more intelligent and durable.**

 **Fourthly, your implement can be used as a finding rod for alchmical ingredients, water, and precious metals and stones, within a few miles. Your implement will always always point north whenever you want to know which direction is north, as well.**

 **Fifthly, you can flick your implement a few times in order to magically write or draw anything you visualize upon a single surface, instantly. This is very handy for writing out the mystic sigils used in the magic circles necessary for omnimantic rituals.**

 **IMBUED SPELL: If you do NOT choose Spellslinging as one of your categories of magic, then pick a single spell that normally cost 1 spell point. Now you are able to cast that spell at will so long as you wield your implement, although it tires you out as normal.**

 **If you DO choose Spellslinging as one of your three categories, then pick three spells (which you know and can cast) that cost 1spell point to learn, (To be clear, you do NOT have to pay those spell points again.) For so long as you wield your implement, these three spells will never tire you out. In addition, pick any spell you know that costs multiple spell points. Three times per day, wielding your implement will allow you to cast that spell without tiring you out.**

 **Imbued spells one point: Blink,Shield,Phase.**

 **Imbued spells multi points: Mark/Recall.**

 **FAMILIAR SPELL: If you have a familiar, then it can cast any ONE spell you know. (If you don't choose Spellslinging as one of your categories, then this familiar spell can only be the Imbued Spell you are able to cast while wielding your implement.)**

 **Familiar spell: Tia / Zoe - Invisibility.**

 **LESSER WISHES: If you also choose Wishmagic as one of your three categories of magic, then your implement lets your genie grant you one Lesser wish per year. For example, a Lesser Wish is stronger than Unlimited Whims, but not as powerful as Three Wishes. For example, a Lesser Wish could grant you $100,000USD (rather than making you filthy rich) or cure a cancerous patient (rather than resurrecting someone). Your genie MUST be touching your implement in order to grant your Lesser Wish. (Any unused Lesser Wish in a year accumulates, so you can still use it later on whenever you want.)**

 **INVOKER'S ROD: If you know any invocation aspects, all their effects are enhanced to a minor degree while you wield your implement (and while the aspect is active too of course).**

 **Implement Info: the Implement is fused with the Focus.**

 **[Focus]: Your focus is a wearble item of your choice, no smaller than a ring, no larger than your heart. It is bonded to you in the same manner as a implement, and is just as durable. While you are wearing, it will never come off your body accidentally, and even if someone attempts to pull or tear it off, that would require rather more then one would expect. If your focus is lost or destroyed, you can create a new one, but this is a time-consuming process that takes about a month and requires uncommon components.**

 **You can choose to make your focus and implement (if you have one) the same item; in this case, it must be either wieldable or wearable.**

 **But the real power of the focus depends on what you put into it. You can invest power into your focus, and then it will significantly amplify your abilities, but only while you're wearing it.**

 **SPELLSLINGING: If you choose Spellslinging as one of your three categories of magic, then you can choose to invest any number of your known spell into your focus. Spells invested into your focus have their effort requirement reduced by one step. (Minimal effert becomes zero!) However, you can only cast these invested spells so long as you're wearing your focus.**

 **Invested spells: Magic Missile, Fireball, Invisibility, Knit Flesh, Mend, Clean, Hold Person, Blind, Compel, Telekinesis, Mage Hand, Charm, Figments, Induce Emotion, Fog, Flight, Alter Weather, Locate, Dispel, Purify Food, Read Minds,**

 **Chain Lightning, Unlock.**

 **ALCHEMY: If you choose Alchemy as one of your three categories of magic, then you can choose to invest any of your known formulas into your focus. Preparations formulas invested into your focus allow you make Preparations of that mystic material(s) that have doubled duration, and you can make twice as much of any Preparation (in other words, two uses or doses, in most cases) just with the time and materials required to make the normal amount. Unless you are wearing your focus, you cannot make any of these invested Preparations at all.**

 **Infusion formulas invested into your focus allow you to make Infusions of that mystic material(s) that are twice as effective as normal. You cannot make these invested Infusions at all, even at normal strenght, unless you are wearing your focus, and any Infusions made from invested formulas return to normal effectiveness if you are not wearing your focus. (If your focus is destroyed or stolen, then all of the Infusions you've made from invested formulas cease working entirely.)**

 **Creation formulas invested into your focus allow you make Creations of that mystic material(s) that are twice as effective as normal, like invested Infusions. The same caveats and drawbacks for invested Infusions apply to creations.**

 **Invested Formulas:Creations- Orichalcum/Moonsilver/Adamant/Darksteel/Starmetal/Soulsteel/Hihi'irokane.**

 **Preparations- Orichalcum/Moonsilver/Adamant/Darksteel/Soulsteel/Hihi'irokane.**

 **Infusions- Orichalcum/Moonsilver/Adamant/Darksteel/Starmetal/Hihi'irokane.**

 **OMNIMANCY: If you choose Omnimancy as one of your three categories of magic, then you can choose to invest any number of your known rituals into your focus. Rituals invested this way have no material requirement (unless Ultra Rare materials required). Instead, they tire you out in much the same way as spellslinging. A Common materials requirement instead, becomes Low effort; an Uncommon materials requirement instead becomes Moderate effort; and Rare materials requirement instead becomes High effort.**

 **However, these invested rituals can only be preformed so long as you're wearing your focus. (You can't perform invested rituals without the focus, even if you use the normally required materials.) Also note that the casting time for invested rituals is unchanged.**

 **Invested Rituals: Teleport/ Panacea/ Cornucopia/ Resurrection/ Dominate/ WardLocation/ Shape Terrain/ Shape Climate/ Scry/ Create Material/ Fabricate/ Create Life/ illusion/ Spell Charge Item/ Theory.**

 **WISHMAGIC: If you choose Wishmagic as one of your three categories of magic, then you can choose to invest wishes into your focus. If you choose Unlimited Whims in Wishmagic, then you can invest that into your focus, and the monthly limits for it are doubled; if you are not wearing your focus, however, then you do not get any benefit from your Unlimited Whims.**

 **If you choose Three Wishes in Wishmagic, then you can invest any number of your wishes into your focus. Wishes you invest into your focus are 'lost', but are replaced by one Lesser Wish per year, per invested wish. If you invest all three of your major wishes into your focus, then you can choose to use up all three of a single year's Lesser Wishes. however you can only be granted these Lesser Wishes while you are wearing your focus. (Any unused Lesser Wishes in a year accumulate, so you can still use them any time later that you want.)**

 **Unlimited Whims and all Three Wishes are invested.**

 **Focus/Implement Info: A choker mostly made of Moonsilver about 2 centimeters wide and 4 millimeters thick, with leather on the inside, a long the middle of the choker in a vine/tree like design going all the way around it in Hihi'irokane and a wolf head made of Orichalcum to act as a totemt for the Wolf Invocation.**

 **[Phylactery 5xDouble2 =10pts]: By bonding yourself to any item small enough to be held in a single hand, you can create a phylactery. It becomes at least as durable as a brick (if it wasn't more so to begin with), and is tied to your life force. So long as it is intact, then when ever you die, you will reappear, alive and unharmed but naked, next to your phylactery. This does NOT apply if you die of old age; in that case you will remain dead. You also cannot ordinarily have more then one phylactery.**

 **As with an implement or focus, will always remember where you last left it.**

 **Youth1pts: You will stay young- looking your whole life, but will still die when your time is up (i.e. whenever you would have died of old age if you weren't youthful).**

 **Durability1pts: Your phylactery becomes as durable as titanium.**

 **Hearthstone1pts: With a moment of concentration, you can teleport to your phylactery from anywhere. (You cannot teleport back with this, and would require some other means to return.)**

 **Summon1pts: With a moment of concentration, you can teleport your phylactery into your hand, no matter where you are or where it is. (This does not give you any special ability to return it to its former location, however.)**

 **Danger Sense1pts: You can sense when your phylactery is in imminent danger.**

 **You Can Take It With You1pts: Anything you're wearing and/or holding when you are killed, appers next to you. (Unless you wouldn't want it to.)**

 **Immortality3pts: You will live forever. Although you will continue to age (unless you have the Youth perk), you will never become truly decrepit, and age will never fell you. However, if your phylactery is ever destroyed, then you will instantly and irrevocably die as well (unless you are inside your demesne, and it has the Timeless or Ageless perk).**

 **Phylactery Info: A big wolf (Me) the size of three full grown men asleep on the ground, a cat (Zoe) lies asleep atop the wolfs back curled up sleeping, to the wolfs left side asleep is a woman in a armored dress (Artoria), in her arms sleeping a little featherd dragon (Tia), not to far away is a sword stabbed into the ground and on the wolfs right asleep another woman in a dancers clothes (Jinx), this sitting ontop of a round plate the whole thing is made of silver.**

 **[Demesne 10xDouble2 =20pts]: A demesne is not your typical sort of talisman; instead of being an object, it is a location, your Place of Power. You may only have one demesne at a time. To claim a location as your demesne, you must walk the perimeter of it's intended boundary seven times while chanting specific rites, between dusk and dawn. If you do this while you already have a demesne, then your old demesne loses all of its special qualities, being replaced by this new one.**

 **A demesne, by default, can be no more than the size of an acre, and any buildings within that acre. It extends to the height of ten stories above ground, and five stories below. (It won't necessarily have a building that tall or deep; that is merely the demesne's height and depth extent.) If there are no buildings larger than a cottage in your demesne when you claim it, then you may have a modest cottage magically constructed within it instantly. You can only do this once, and only when you first claim the demesne. You can of cousre build struciures with other methods at any time.**

 **Your demesne has several properties by default:**

 **Firstly, the weather, season, and apparent time of day will always be what you wish inside your demesne. If you wish to change this, you must be inside your demesne, and the change will occur over several minutes. You can also will planlife to grow or wilt as you please, in any variety or form that is possible for mundane mortals to achieve; any changes to plantlife will occur over a few minutes, and hus cannot be used as a means of attacking or ensnaring foes.**

 **Secondly, no hostile animals or insects will encroach on your demesne unless you allow it. This does not apply to sentient beings, unless you have used the Ward Location ritual; if you do, the Ward Location ritual lasts forever when applied to your demesne. Even without the Ward Location ritual, you can sense when anyone trespasses in your demesne, as well as how many people.**

 **Thirdly, your aging is slowed to half the normal rate while inside your demesne, and your healing within at twice the normal rate.**

 **Fourthly, you can open and close doors and windows freely within your denesne, and move sall objects about, merely by willing it so. Various shifts can occur, either at your direct will or based on your desires; for instance, 'shifting staircases' if there are any structures with multiple stories.**

 **PERKS**

 **Castle 3pts: Instead of an acre, your demesne is 10 acres. Rather than a cottage, you may choose a castle to be instantly and magically constructed for you instead. It is not palatially luxurious by default, but is extremely large (both tall and wide). (You cannot choose this with any other demesne perk that affects its exterior size.)**

 **Luxurious 1pts: Amenities within your demesne are extremely comfortable and fine. This applies to any amenities, whether they existed before you claimed it or are (initially subpar amenities installed later.**

 **Extradimensional 2pts: Your demesne does not exist in normal space, but an independent pocket dimension. It is accessed through any suitable means of your choice, such as fairy rings or a garden gate. Anyone who walks though the entrance will be instantly transported to your demesne.**

 **Bigger on the inside 2pts: Regardless of your demesne's exterior size (both in acreage and any structures in it), it is far vasters within. If its exterior size is an acre, then it can be up to ten acres inside, and any structures within it can be up to a mansion in internal size. If its exterior size is 4 acres, then it can be up to 40 acres inside, any structures within it can be up to a castle in internal size. If its exterior size is 10 acres, then it can be up to 100 acres inside, and any structures within it can be up to a small town in internal size.**

 **Timeless 4pts: For as long as you remain in your demesne, your aging is halted. Your aging only resumes whenever you leave. If you enter your demesne when you're 40, then you will still be 40 when you leave.**

 **Mobility 1pts: The primary structure in your demesne is given some means of mobility, whether it be chichen legs on a cottage or a flying fortress. The rest of your demesne moves along with then pirmary structure; you'll have to use your imagination to figure out exactly how that works. If you have the Extradimensional demesne perk, then the entrance of your demesne is moblile instead.**

 **Senses 1pts: You can be aware of anything and everything in your demesne whenever you want.**

 **Utilities 1pts: Your demesne always has clean and hot running water and plenty of electricity, somehow. In addition, cell phones and wi-fi have perfect reception within your demesne.**

 **Extension of self 2pts: So long as you're within your demesne, you can choose to have magic you use within it take effect anywhere else inside your demesne. If you have an implement, focus, and/or familiar, so long as you're both inside your demesne, you count as wielding, wearing, and/or being near it.**

 **Mage Tower: Much of your magic is enhanced while within your demesne. Spellslinging within your demesne is powered by the land it's tied to and thus does not tire you out whatsoever, with the exception that High-effort and Extreme-effort spells instead become Minimal-effort and Low-effort speell instead, respectively. Alchemy takes half the time and requires half the materials to use within your demesne. Omnimantic rituals with a time requirement of Days or less have their time requirement reduced by one step (Days to Hours, Hours to Minutes, and Minutes to Seconds), and have their effects and durations doubled. However, if you perform Omnimantic rituals with the normal time requirement, effects, and durations, then you can 'project' the result of those rituals to anywhere of your choice within five thousand miles.**

 **{SPELLSLINGING 21xDouble2 =42pts}**

 **With a though and a gesture, you can make magic happen, effects tend to be**

 **one-time or temporary though, and the more you use these spells, the more it tires you out.**

 **If you choose Spellslinging as one of your three categories of magic. In general, the amount of energy required for a spell is measured on a scale of Minimal to Low to Moderate to High to Extreme. Minimal is barely more difficult than gesturing with your hand, whereas Extreme brings you close to passing out.**

 **[Blink 1pt]: You can teleport to any location within 100 meters. Pick a direction and a distance, and you'll be there. (If you would arrive inside a solid object, you'll be harmlessly shunted to the nearest available spot.)**

 **EFFORT: Minimal. (Tires you out as though you had walked that distance.)**

 **[Magic Missile 1pt]: Send a mystic bolt flying unerringly to your target, with enough force to shatter bones. Has the range of a rife. You can create multiple mystic bolts at once - aim at the same or different targets - but this tires you out more quickly.**

 **EFFORT: Low (high if multiple bolts at once)**

 **[Fireball 2pt]: Launch an orb of flame with the range of a shotgun. Explodes over an area 20 yards around, with the sort effects you'd expect. Will ignite fammable objects.**

 **EFFORT: Moderate**

 **[Shield 1pt]: Create a one-directional, invisible force field anywhere within 10 meters of you. It protects against all harmful effects for up to 10 miniutes. It can be shattered by enough force, but this would take a direct shot from tank artillery, or a lot of gunshots in a short time.**

 **EFFORT: Low**

 **[Invisibility 1pt]: Turn invisible for a few minutes. If you want to be invisible to infrared, you can do, but it will tire you out more.**

 **EFFORT: Low (Moderate if invisible toinfrared)**

 **[Knit Flesh 1pt]: With a touch, close wounds and repair torn bones and ligaments; for serious injuries, scars might remain, or a cast might still be needed for a short time. This does not restore lost blood, nor can it cure diseases, but it can temporarily alleviate symptoms.**

 **EFFORT: Low**

 **[Mend 1pt]: Instantly make repairs to simple mundane objects, such as clothes and doors.**

 **EFFORT: Minimal**

 **[Clean 1pt]: Instantly clean a person (as though he's had a thorough bath) or object (as though thoroughly rinsed, soaped, and scrubbed). Can be made intense enough to medically sterilize.**

 **EFFORT: Minimal (Low if intense enough to medically sterilize)**

 **[Hold Person 1pt]: Prevent a target within 100 meters from moving out of their current place for a few minutes. If you expend more energy, they will be paralyzed completely, but it lasts only about a minute instead.**

 **EFFORT: Low (Moderate for inducing full paralysis)**

 **[Blind 1pt]: Make a target within 100 meters blind, for about ten minutes.**

 **EFFORT: Minimal**

 **[Compel 2pt]: Give a command to any single target that can hear and understand you, and he will feel compelled to obey it. The more the command goes against the target's nature, the more this spell tires you out. Commands cannot last longer than an hour; any command not completed in that time fades away. Targets do not find it unusual that they obeyed you.**

 **EFFORT: Moderate (Extreme if antithetical to target's nature)**

 **[Telekinesis 2pt]: Telekinetically exert a great deal of force or lift, up to a tank in size and weight. Not very dextrous. (If you know the Mage Hand spell your dexterity with this spell improves a little bit.) Tires you out relatively quickly.**

 **EFFORT: High**

 **[Mage Hand 1pt]:Lift and manipulate small objects, of up to ten pounds in weight, with fine dexterity and control.**

 **EFFORT: Minimal**

 **[Charm 1pt]: This spell temporarily makes someone well-disposed towards you. Their newly friendly attitube will change based on how you treat them, and if you don't treat them well, it will be harder to charm them in the future.**

 **EFFORT: Low**

 **[Phase 1pt]: Move through solid objects as though they aren't there. If you end the spell while you're phased with something, you will be harmlessly shunted to the nearest available space.**

 **EFFORT: Low**

 **[Figments 1pt]: With each casting, you can create a minor, short-lived illusion that affects only one sense.**

 **EFFORT: Minimal**

 **[Induce Emotion 2pt]: You can induce an emotion with a touch, that lasts for several minutes. The stronger the induced emotion's intensity is, and the farther away it is from the target's original state, the more it tires you.**

 **EFFORT: Minimal (from similar state to minor intensity, and while touching the target) to Extreme (from opposite state to great intensity, from blocks away). From a neutral state to moderate intensity, and up to 10 yards away, effort is generally only Low.**

 **[Fog 2pt]: Create a billowing fog, that covers an area of up to several square miles, for a few hours. You can see through the fog as clearly as if it weren't there.**

 **EFFORT: Moderate**

 **[Flight 2pt]: Once cast, you can fly (up to running speed) until you're exhausted or you end it. Hovering and levitation tire you out less then actual flight. If you exhaust yourself or end it in mid-air, you will float slowly to the ground.**

 **EFFORT: Low (Minimal if hovering or levitating)**

 **[Alter Weather 1pt]: Change the weather for several blocks around. It takes a few minutes to take effect, less time if conditions are already similar to what you want. Your weather changes will last at least 10 minutes, or even longer if surrouning conditions are favorable.**

 **EFFORT: Moderate**

 **[Locate 2pt]: Name a location or object that you are at least somewhat familiar with. You will know the direction it lies in, and the approximate distance between you and it.**

 **EFFORT: Low**

 **[Dispel 2pt]: Cancel any targeted magic effect within 100 meters. This only affects still-active magic. To reverse any effect caused by magic, but not sustained by it, will tire you out very quickly.**

 **EFFORT: Moderate (or High for the latter case)**

 **[Purify Food 1pt]: Specified food or drink within a few meters of you is purified of bad bacteria, toxins, venoms, and poisons.**

 **EFFORT: Minimal**

 **[Mark/Recall 2pt]: Cast a mark to 'remember' a place. From then on, you can instantly transport there by casting 'recall'. You can only bring what you are wearing and carrying. You can make new marks as often as you wish, but each new one overwrites the old one.**

 **EFFORT: Low**

 **[Chain Lightning 3pt]: Lightning is magical, protective insulation is only partially effective against it.**

 **EFFORT: Moderate (or High if lethal)**

 **[Unlock 1pt]: Open any lock. Also works on password-protected (or code-locked, or retinal-scan-locked) devices that are in your physical presence. Can be inverted to lock things instead.**

 **EFFORT: Minimal**

 **{Familiar Empowerment (Zoe) - ALCHEMY 9xDouble2 =18pts}**

 **[Orichalcum]: The power of the sun Incarnate, orichalcum is about resolve, excellence, light, and purity. It is straightforward and direct. While other mystic materials might be better at specific things, orichalum does everything well.**

 **It is unique among the mystic materials in that it does not alter or change things per se, only enhancing what is already there.**

 **Orichalcum Creations 1pt: By forming objects of crichalcum, or imbuing orichalcum into existing objects you make them better at what they do. An orichalcum computer, for example, runs faster, has more storage, and uses less energy.**

 **Orichalcum Preparations 1pt: Examples of temporary consumables you can make from orichalcum include Intelligence, Friendship, Magic Resistance, Cleanliness, Climate Proof, Ventriloquism, Never Lost, and Tongues.**

 **Orichalcum Infusions 1pts: By infusing the essence of orichalcum into a living being, you can make them the peak of their species in practically every way, physically and mentally.**

 **[Moonsilver]: Moonsilver is know by many names, though each name (such as quicksilver or mithril) generally refers to one of its many alloys. As the emblem of the mysterious and mercurial moon, it deals with life, change, feral natures and cycles.**

 **Moonsilver Creations 1pt: By forming objects of moonsilver, or imbuing moonsilver into existing objects, you make them light and flexible, without diminishing their sturiness. You can also make them excellent conducttors of energy (mundane and esoteric). Moonsilver creations tend to be very modular and easy to tinker with, and can even transform between liquid and solid based on the user's will.**

 **Moonsilver Preparations 1pt: Exmples of temporary consumables you can make from moonsilver include Intelligence, Speed, Healing, Transfigure, Water Walking, and Cloud.**

 **Moonsilver Infusions 1pt: By infusing the essence of moonsilver into a living being, you can increase their speed, Dexterity, and/or intelligence slightly above peak for their species. Or you could give them minor shapeshifting abilities to change their faces, Hair and skin colors, etc.**

 **[Adamant]: A crystalline material, adamant is clear, pure, and focused. While it is harder than darksteel, it isn't as tough, due to being brittle. Adamant deals with focus, beauty, and strength. It is a revealer of things hidden, and a discoverer of knowledge.**

 **Adamant Creations 1pt: By forming objects of adamant, or imbuing adamat into exiting objects, you make them extremely precise, brilliantly beautiful, and impossibly strong. Adamant objects are also ideal for revealing truths and information. It is not a conductor for magic, but is an excellent lens for it.**

 **Adamant Preparations 1pt: Examples of temporary consumables you can make from adamant include Beauty, Friendship, Light, Truth, and Perception.**

 **Adamant Infusions 1pt: By infusing the essence of adamant into a living being, you can give them radiant beauty, an eidetic memory, or adsolute focus.**

 **[Darksteel]: If there's a way to destroy darksteel without disenchanting it first, it's something at the level of small scale nuclear weapons. Darksteel, unlike many mystic materials, does not conduct magical energies; you cannot cast spells through it. It is a material of toughness, strength, inviolability, indestructibility, and stalwart endurnce.**

 **Darksteel Creations 1pt: By forming object of darksteel, or imbuing darksteel into existing objects, you make them nearly indestructible, and they will remain reliably functional forever, without needing repair or maintenance. Darksteel items are also ideal for cutting through or defending against magic.**

 **Darksteel Preparations 1pt: Examples of temporary consumables you can make from darksteel include Invictus, Climate Proof, Cleanliness, Sustenance, Water Breathing, Armor, Universal Solution/Solvent and Magic Resistance.**

 **[Starmetal]:Satrmetal's nature is subtlety. Also known as meteoric iron, it is the material of fate, dastiny, and astrology. The only indication of this transparent material's presence is how the sheen of light against it reflects rainbows in scintillating colors. Fate, destiny, luck, time, knowledge, foresight, mysteries, esoteric forces, and ephemeral things are associated with starmetal.**

 **Starmetal Creations 1pts: By forming objects, you make them able to peer through time, alter destinies, or affect the spiritual world. Items designed for viewing (such as binoculars), or transparent items (still pools of water), tend to gain the best benefits from starmetal.**

 **Starmetal Infusions 1pt: By infusing the essence of starmetal into a living being, you can enhance (or bestow) their precognition and/or spiriual senses. You can also enhance their physical senses to slightly above peak for their species, and make them excellent trackers.**

 **[Soulsteel]: Known as the impure metal, soulsteel is tied to the void and negativity. It is the material of death, soul, entropy, suffering, endings, blood, silence, and destruction. It is the end of all things, the silent desolation of oblivion, and rare is the one who can resist it.**

 **Soulsteel Creations 1pt: By forming objects from soulsteel, or by imbuing soulsteel into existing objects, you make them excellent at destruction in all forms, conceptual and otherwise. Weapons sap the very life from their victims, scalpels destroy the disease, and tools can shave even concepts off items worked with them. Destuctive spells cast through them have their power significantly increased.**

 **Soulsteel Preparations 1pt: Examples of temporary consumables you can make from soulsteel include Sleep, Climate Proof, Cleanliness, Universal Solution/Solvent, Death, and Vitriol.**

 **[Hihi'irokane]: This is the material of passion, emotion, condiuts, connections, and strength. Inmany ways it is comparable to Orichalcum, but while that is focused on the physical and emotional; the former is from the sun, the latter is from the heart of the world.**

 **Hihi'irokane Creations 1pt: By forming objects of hihi'irokane, or imbuing hihi'irokane into existing objects, you make them powerful conduits for magical energies and passions. Magic made using there fools or implements is significantly easier. These can reduce the materials cost of ritual spells by one step, and greatly enhance the power of Eromancy. (Multiple items of hihi'irokane do not stack.) In addition, items of hihi'irokane tend to amplify emotions, usually positive ones.**

 **Hihi'irokane Preparations 1pt: Examples of temporary consumables you can make from hihi'irokane include Transfigure, Healing, Friendship, Beastspeacker, Tongues, and Universal Solution/Solvent.**

 **Hihi'irokane Infusions 1pt: By infusing the essence of hihi'irokane into a living being, you can bestow magical potential on them, or boost what they already have. It is also suitable for giving them various sexual enhancements.**

 **{Familiar Empowerment (Tia) - OMNIMANCY 15xDouble2 =30}**

 **[Teleport 1pt]: Open a protal or directly transport to any location on the planet. For highly Increased costs in tmie and materials, you can go to other worlds.**

 **Time: Minutes**

 **Materials: Common**

 **[Panacea 2pt]: Restore someone to prefect health. Heals all wounds, cures all diseases, regenerates limbs, restores mobility and damaged senses, cures conditions such as cerebal palsy, etc. The person must still be alive. If someone is a vegetable, then their spirit has already departed, and that cannot be fixed with this ritual.**

 **Time: Hours**

 **Materials: Uncommon**

 **[Cornucopia 1pt]: Create, prepare, or preserve food and drink, enough to feed ten human adults. Created or prepared food is of five-star quality. Each time you perform this ritual, you can only choose one of these things (creation, preparation, or preservation); you cannot do two or three of them with one use of this ritual.**

 **Time: Minutes**

 **Materials: Common**

 **[Resurrection 3pt]: Restore a dead person or creature to life (not undeath). Heals or cures whatever killed them. Does not work on those who died of old age. Takes longer and requires more materials if the body is not available or if it's in poor condition. Can be used on a living body in a vegetative state to restore its mind and spirit.**

 **Time: Hours**

 **Materials: Rare**

 **[Dominate 2pt]: Permantly make someone your loyal slave. They retain all intelligence, personality, and initiative they hed before, but will consider you their first and highest priority, and obey any and all commands you give. This requires some bit of the target's body, such as a hair; this is only required for the ritual itself, and you do not have to retain this bit thereafter.**

 **Time: Hours**

 **Materials: Rare**

 **[Ward Location 1pt]: Create an invisible field around an area up to the size of a house. Those with ill intent cannot enter. This applies to both humans and animals, and to supernatural creatures too (though the stronger ones can break it). Last a year and a day.**

 **Time: Minutes**

 **Materials: Uncommon**

 **[Shape Terrain 3pt]: Change the terrain across an area the size of a major city, sculpting it to your tastes. You cannot build structures with this, but you can create gorges, mountains, pains and similar geographical features.**

 **You can also seed plants with this ritual. You can tune the ritual such that it will not harm people; if you do, you can exclude specfic individuals and/or specify general parameters for exclusion.**

 **Time: Hours**

 **Materials: Rare**

 **[Shape Climate 2pt]: Alter the weather climate of an area up to the size of a major city. Although results are indefinite, they can be changed thereafter by normal things that affect climates and weather.**

 **Time:Minutes**

 **Materials: Uncommon**

 **[Scry 1pt]: Your ritual circle becomes a window through which you can view any place in the present. All your senses work through the window, but those on the other side will not know you are listening in, unless they possess keen supernatural senses.**

 **Time: Minutes**

 **Materials: Common**

 **[Create Material 2pt]: Create nearly any type of raw material, though if it is valuable, the ritual takes extra time and materials. You cannot create alchemical mystic materials with this.**

 **Time: Minutes/Days**

 **Materials:Common/Uncommon**

 **[Fabricate 2pt]: Transform raw material into a working device. The Material requirement is less if it is a device that you know how to construct in a mundane fashion.**

 **Time: Minutes**

 **Materials: Rare/Uncommon**

 **[Create Life 3pt]: Create a living organism, or even a sentient person, though depending on the size, complexity, and intelligence of the organism, more time and materials will be necessary. The creature is not necessarily loyal to you, but will start out well-disposed towards you.**

 **Time:Hours/Days**

 **Materials:Uncommon/Rare**

 **[ILLUSION 1pt]: Create an illusion that can cover an area up to the size of a mansion. It can fool as many senses as you wish, perfectly. It can be of anything or anyone you wish, and can even interact somewhat intelligently with people. It is permanent.**

 **Time:Hours**

 **Materials:Uncommon**

 **[Spell Charge Item 3pt]: Imbue an item with 1 spellcharge per use of this, for spellslinging spell. Holding an imbued item allows you to consume a spellcharge to cast that spell. Using the imbued item tires you like the spell, unless you know the spell (due to having chosen the Spellslinging category), in which case it doesn't tire you. An item's spellcharge capacity is based on its size and value: 1 spellcharge max for a plastic spoon, 30 for a golden spear. An item can hold spellcharges for only one kind of spell at a time. The exception to these rules is your Talismancy implement, if you have one; it can hold infinite spellcharges, and can hold spellcharge for multiple spells.**

 **Time:Minutes**

 **Materials:Uncommon**

 **[Theory 3pt]: Not a ritual, but notes on magic theory. You can invent your own omnimantic rituals with this. But rituals you develop have a minimum time of Hours and a minimum material cost type of Uncommon.**

 **Rituals you develop can only have a single effect, and cannot grant any sort of empowerment (so for example, you cannot give yourself the ability to throw fireballs at will). You also cannot duplicate any of the other listed rituals, nor any of the other magic categories.**

 **Time:Hours+**

 **Materials: Uncommon+**

"I am done" sighing as I finish it, Saber calmly still standing to my left.

"Ok now on to the next one, though this one won't take as long"

"Yes that was a bit long I think, but I am curious this is very different from the magic that I know of, that djinni caught me off balence, it's power to grant wish's is like the grail that it make's fighting the war almost pointless but why did you sacrifice all three?" she ask's

"The reson I did that is more a long term backup plan, I hope to resolve most of any problems we encounter personally, but if anything goes wrong the wish's will act as a backup and with that they build up over time is a bounes, well almost almost all of them but the dragon one is just one will have to use every time it comes around" I anwser back

I turn back to Zael again and ask "okay Zael on to the next one please"

"Good let us continue" he said

before saying the next one quickly look around to spot.


	3. Ch 3: CYOA's part 3 - the plan

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"What are you looking for? there's nothing but us here" Saber speaks looking a little worried for my actions.

"It nothing just thinking that what happend with you might happen with Tia, Zoe and Jinx from the Cyoa before, but guess not then" looking a bit disapointed at the lackof them, but I can wait I guess.

"So Zael, my next Cyoa is Obscure Lewds Meta version 2.2"

 **{Obscure Lewds Meta 6 choices}**

 **[Sex Sells]: There are some things money can't buy. For everything else (at least for you), there's sex.**

 **You can use sex as a substitute for many social and economic things. You can pay for things with, for example, everything from fancy clothes to the rent.**

 **You can use sex to persuade people. If you're ever arguing with someone about anything, you can have sex with them, and as long as you bring them pleasure, everyone will agree that you won that argument.**

 **[Majesty]: If your cock is erect and uncovered (or your boobs are uncovered and hard~nippled, if you're a girl) then anyone who sees it will instinctively present themselves to you in a sexual postion.**

 **No one who sees your erect cock (or hard~nippled boobs) can possibly bring themselves to deliberately harm you.**

 **This ability works even if you aren't well~endowed.**

 **[All You Need is Fuck]: For as long as you're having sex, neither you nor your partner(s) require any basic needs. Hunger is sated, you don't need to breathe or excrete, etc. When the sex is over, you will be fully refreshed, as though fed and rested.**

 **As an extreme example, you could use this as life support on someone suffering a mortal injury, until help arrives.**

 **[Clean Holes]: All your orifices are always clean. Say goodbye to those odors and infections!**

 **In addition, any orfice you fuck is cleaned. Great for replacing your girlfriend's morning brush~and~floss routine!**

 **If your a guy, your dick must penetrate the orifice you want to clean. If you're a girl, you must rub your pussy or boobs into the orifice you want to clean.**

 **[Virgin Killer]: With this perk, virgins of your preferred gender will want to have their first time with you.**

 **Virginal sex with you is always pleasure. You can break hymens painlessly and easily. Give them enough pleasure, and they'll come back!**

 **[Wibbly Wobbly, Sexy Wexy]: You always have time for sex. And you always have as much time as you need. Sometimes time will slow down or even stop for the out side world while you and your partner(s) fuck, where as other times fate will simply conspire to leave your shag session undisturbed.**

 **When time is slowed or stopped, it resumes its normal pace if you stop fucking or try to do anything except fuck.**

"A lot of these I just don't understand why they are needed this just seem a bit must"

"I know Saber, all this looks like they have no point to having beside's my own pleasure and some of them are, but some of them I am getting because they have some perpus"

"Ooohh, and whats is that?" looking sceptical of my words

"Well look at 'Sex Sells' yes I can use sex to buy thing's doesn't mean I will but that only work's if the clurk is female, a male one I would not be able to do anything cause I'm not Homosexual or bisexual and there is no way I'm using you or anyone I claim as mine for it, but it does let me end arguments of though's I will be with which will no doubt happen, 'Majesty' helps use this"

"ok but thats just one example"

"Alright what about a mindslaver one, the reson I pick that one was the pact with you and with that one you have something you did not have before, you now have telepathy and combined that with the boons 'Pause' and 'Mass Control', you might not be able to you on the masters and servents in the war but after you could stop a opponent/opponents in combat, hostage situation's or a ambush like conquerors haki"

"What is conquerors haki?"

"oh yeah you would not know that, different world, ahh its basicly the ability to project your will over a area and anyone of a level of power below your own will fall unconscious" I try to explane

"I see, a useful ability to have" Saber crossed her arms thinking on what I said.

"yes it is, will have to talk about this more later, I think Zael want's us to stop delaying"

"Of course" closing her eyes as she nod's in agreement, I look to Zael with focus.

"Okay the next one Zael is Heaven & Hell version 2.1please"

"Of course, please make your selection" he said along with a wave of a none existing hand.

I turn to the screen knowning what I need, I make my choice quickly, wanting to start my adventure soon.

 **{Heaven & Hell 6 choices}**

 **[Shapechange Others]: By touching others and willing it so, you can change their shape into virually any cosmetic appearance. This cannot grant superhuman abilities.**

 **[Shapechange Self]:You can give yourself any cosmetic appearance you desire, but cannot affect your dick size or boob size, nor grant yourself superhuman abilities. You CAN grow extra dicks or boobs, each as large as your first. You can also change genders with this.**

 **[Pheromones]: You can control the lust of people in your presence, dialing it to anywhere from zilch to hyper. You can also choose to whom these lusts are directed. (It can be yourself, but does not have to be.)**

 **[You Devil You]: You gain fabulous seduction skills, suffcient to talk the panties off a nun in record time!**

 **[Heavenly Voice]: You gain a fantastic singing voice, the ability to speak any language known to modern man, and excellent skills at oral sex.**

 **[Down to Georgia]:You gain amazing manual dexterity, talented ability in playing any musical instrument, and devilishly good fingering skills.**

"And with that done, I can move on to the essence Cyoa, but before that hey Zael is it possible for me and Saber to have a talk first? I would like to make a plan for when you send us to Fuyuki" I ask him mostly because I want her opinion on what we should do, before I choose the essencies for I might need to choose certen ones.

"You are ask a lot of thing mortal, but shall allow it but do not be too long even we have a limit to are patience" and with that said gave me feeling as if a hand had pass over me, and again Zael move as if he had slowly waved a hand in front of him, yet there was no hand, at lest not that I could see, and out of thir air two chair's appear next to me and Saber made of what looked like some kind of white wood.

"Thank you Zael, and would you be able to tell me when in Fuyuki you will droping us, so that we may plan ahead?" I ask him as both me and Saber sit down on are respective seats.

Zael tilts his head again, as I wait for his anwser.

"The makers have denide your request mortal, but I can tell you will be there be at lest 3 months minimum before the beginning of the war" a bit disapointed but I geuss I have asked too much now but no harm in asking, I hope so.

"Okay thank you Zael" I look back to Saber " lets talk about what we know and how we should act in the coming war, goals to aim for, objectives to complete and lay out some basic plans"

"Yes, I known not much of the war to come and will mostly be following your orders, but I will give my input into the plan" I nod at Sabers word's as i think of what to bring up first.

"So with the fact that the grail is uncorrupted and I am replacing Shirou in the war that change alot, the chance of him living past his encounter with lancer who is Cú Chulainn the "child of light" from Ireland and even if he some how survives that he still has Illyasviel von Einzbern and her Berserker who is Heracles, and then on top of that they'res Rin Tohsaka's servent, Archer who is Shirou Emiya's possible future self who want's him dead to hopefully create a paradox's to escape his contract as a Counter Guardian"

"That is alot that wish him dead what could have he done to earn that"

"Yeah and thats just the one's that want him dead, there is still Rider who is Medusa the gorgon-witch her master is Shinji Matou, who really isn't her real master but a fill in, her real master is Shinji's adopted sister Sakura Matou who doesn't want anything to do with the war as far as I know, then there is Caster who is Medea, her master is Souichirou Kuzuki, with Caster also being the master of Assassin who is a nameless samurai claimning to be Sasaki Kojirou, thats not including the Archer of the 4th grail war Gilgamesh, who survived because of the corruption of the grail" I finish looking at Saber wondering what she has to say about what I've shared so far.

"So we know who both the servents and masters of the war are, Gilgamesh worry's me but I will win are next battle, now that give's us the advantage going forward"

"Not as much as you think, while we could defeat one's like Rider, Caster, Lancer, Assassin and maybe Archer Emiya if we plan are battle's carefully, but fighting Berserker would require killing Illya and to fight Gilgamesh would be very hard to do with how powerfull he is because he's killed Berserker with his Gate of Babylon, who you couldn't kill do to his noble phantasm God Hand lets him recover from death 11 times"

"So are best course of action would be to find some alies, from the way your speaking but is there really no way to do this with just us?" Saber look's to me for a answer.

"From what I know we will need Archer Emiya's help to fight Gilgamesh and fighting Heracles would be differcult to do, what might help us is getting Avalon from inside Shirou but even with that I think we will need to get Rin on are side before she summons Emiya so we can fight Gilgamesh"

"That give's us something but that is still to little of a plan, we still need to think of what to do when we get there, we need a plan for what to do about this Shirou and how we get Avalon, as well as how to deal with the other servent's, how do you plan to get this Rin Tohsaka to join you? by the sound of it she will be more a enemy then a ally"

"That is true but that is what the perks from the CYOA's are for, I'm hoping that I can use them to lay a foundation and then hopefully use her connection to Sakura as her real sister by blood to gain her trust"

"How does her connection to this Sakura help?"

"Oh right, i keep forgetting you don't know all of what I know sorry"

"Please remember I only know what I've been given by the being's here and what you have told me so far please master" not too pleased with me looking at me with a deadpan face.

"Ok, ok ,ok just please don't look at me with that look again, it remind's me of the look my mother would look at me with when she thourght I was acting or had do something stupid" I said putting hands up in a surrending manner.

"Good" Saber stops the look but now has this aura of smug satisfaction around her even if she really is not showing it and I just know she is going to use that on me from now on when she want's to get her way or she think I'm going to do some thing she doen't like's.

" 'sigh' ok so how we can use Sakura to get Rin's trust hopefully is that Sakura is abused heavily by both Zolgen Makiri or Zouken Matou as he is known by now and Shinji Matou" I stop and think trying to workout any other possiblily to get ally's and I had an idea but it would be some thing Saber would really disapprove of but this was why I'm being given this power to begin with and we really did not have the time to do thing's slowly" I just had an idea, but you are not going to like it"

Saber look's at me already getting a idea of what I am thinking of or thats what I'm getting from the look of her face "well we go for Shirou first get him under my control, then I take his place and that give's us access to Sakura, take control of her and use alter on her changing her chrush from Shirou to me and that will give us control of one master then we go after Rin which will be harder but with the fact that we will be able to walk into the school without looking suspicious, even more so if we gain control of Taiga Fujimura, who is his guardian and is a teacher at his school giving us hopefully more freedom around it but with both Taiga and Sakura in are control make's the Emiya home as a safe house/hideout to use, we could even have a way to get Illyasviel as a ally if we play are card's right, but we have to have Rin under are control, cause then we have Archer, who we need for Gilgamesh, but other then that, we will need to gather more Infomation once in Fuyuki because thinking about it, just with the fact I fill Shirou's place in the war and that the grail is uncorrupted throw's a lot in to question, I mean what if Gilgamesh is not still alive its a strech but possible and some of the servent's that are there might not be summoned due to Angra Mainyu not being in the grail and I don't think it's wise to ask Zael now so that leaves a lot in the air" already I can see Saber doesn't like the plan I just gave but really the plan I said give a possiblity of Shirou though he will not be the same as before, Sakura, Rin and if we do it right we could save Illya as well.

"Is this really the best plan we can go for? and if your taking Shirou's spot what will you do with him?" I could feel the slight anger or frustration in her voice for my seat, I can see she understands the situation more, are lack of infomation that we can't doubt and why I can up with this plan.

"Well first it's not the best plan but with what we are up ageinst it's the plan the could both give us the best result's, there is also the fact that we don't really know how long we have, 3 month's is not a lot of time that we need to get them as allies, not without looking suspiciously forced making things differcult, putting a target on are backs and the less risk with becoming discovered the better chance at winning the war, second it means we could prevent the death of three to four people if all goes well, thirdly we gain control of two servents, possiblily a third one, again if we plan right when we know more, and lastly we will be doing what we were sent to do in the first place, hopefully pleasing the beings here"

"I can see that, and again what will you do with Shirou Emiya, your not just going to kill him off are you Kyle?" speaking worried of what I might do with him.

"No, I don't plan on killing him, I don't hate him to do that, I may not like some of his personality but he has a lot of potential with him having both his element and orign being sword so if he is guided right he could become very powerful and he's really go at house work so he could look after the demesne"

" so you will have as like some student and caretaker?"

"Yes and no, I have no intention of having another male living in the demesne, selfish like that and I don't feel comfertable with having sex with another guy around, maybe in the future when my morals have lessend"

Saber now looks confused at what I said "but you just said that you would" and then it dawn's on her what I was thinking of doing "no, but why would you do that?!"

"I know its really not something you can agree with but this is one of the things the beings here might have chosen me for and this could really please them, Shirou is broken and the only way to fix his mind is to alter him, so if I'm going to alter him why not give him or should I say her a new life, with this we also have a backup too Archer if he goes down before fighting Gilgamesh or if we still have to fight Archer at the end we could set a battle between them, with Shirou now being Female and not looking like him at all would throw him off balance, making a bit of drama too and I can have him as the personal maid to Rin, Sakura and Taiga, possiblily Illyasviel as well" stating my intentions for Shirou, I could tell Saber still didn't like it but I at lest had some reason's for my plans and having Shirou as a ackup for Archer was a good idea, I mean he beat Gilgamesh once in another timeline whats to say he or she can't do so here and I'd be able to make her more powerful then the orginal with the fact I can copy my perks and powers to others I fuck, and there is noway I'm fucking a guy just so I can give them power's, so another reason for the gender bending.

"Beside's I think it would be cool to have a sword generating/wielding battle maid at there call" as soon as I said Saber looked at me in the deadpan look again

"Come on, on don't look at me like that, that is a genuin thing that would be cool Saber" I said with Saber still staring at me with a judging look.

" gii~~~"

"..."

" gii~~~"

"Please stop that Saber, if we clash every time I say some thing like that we will get nowhere and have you question every thing I do"

"Well you did have me make a oath to try and stop from doing something that you might regret Kyle"

"I know Saber, but you also have to have a open mind in are adventure, I want you to stop me from doing some things that are turely evil for being evil, but some times in this journey i will have to get my hands dirty, make choices that might be something you will disagree with for are benerfit in ether the short or long term, do something to please the beings here cause keeping the one's the are sending us on are way is a top priority"

"..."

"Please, Saber just try" I say pleading, even if I'm her master I would rather have her working with me of her own feel will then have her doing it because I'm her master for two reason's, one having someone who is a leader like Saber and who has had to make hard choices before, would give me some one who I can bounce idea's or plan's off, two I really like Saber, she was the reason I choose the mindslaver cyoa in the first place.

" 'Sigh' fine I will try to keep a open mind Kyle but doesn't mean I won't show when I disagree with you"

"That all I can ask of you Saber but please really do try were in for the long hall, is there anything you want to ask about?"

"Yes, what do you plan for both Sakura and Rin?, other then getting access to there servents and having sex with them" she asks

"hmm~" I stop to think of what to say

She stare at me waiting for me to speak, I look to her and say " well, out of the two the one I want the most is Rin, because she is not only someone I will admit I lust after but she is incrediblily smart and talented in magecraft, but is mostly held back due to money, if she did not have to worry about that she could possiblily discover and create many things, even more if I inehance her and with Sakura well, it would no doubt be far better then what she is living like now, and she has the very rare element of Imaginary Numbers, which are connected to demons, and there is a few worlds that we could use that in along with getting access to the Matou and Tohsaka magecraft"

"And what of Taiga and Illyasviel?"

"Taiga of cause has no magic or even knows about the moonlit world, but I can give her power she could use with her kendo skills and with some training in combat she could become a great worrior and defender of the demesne if it become's under attack some how, with Illyasviel, if we can pull it off we'd have access to the Einzbern magecraft, along with extending her life, if we can find a way for her to survive because she's the lesser grail and with me replacing Shirou that make's me her brother and so it will be my duty to protect her" I said

Saber sit's there having just listen to the reason I gave her, no doubt trying to come up with a reponse to what to I've just said, arms crossed and eye's closed to think.

It have's me worried that what I gave was not going to work at convincing her they were good reasons, pausing she open's her eye's and look's to me and speaks with a straind voice "while I still don't agree, you do have a point in there, also we don't have time to naturally gain allies, also getting things or people to help in are travels and you are right keeping the one's here happy is a wise idea, so I will conceid this time, but please try to do better in the future master"

"Thanks Saber for understanding" releaved that got saber to work with me willingly for now, grudgingly though it might be, but still it's better then nothing.

"So that just leave's the matter of choosing the essencies I will need and I have a basic idea of what to choose" I stand up and move to saber, offering my hand to help her stand up, even if she doesn't need it, looking to me I see a little up turn of her lip as she takes my hand.

Now standing up and letting go of my hand, we move to Zael to continue the last of my selection, as we move the chair's faid out of sight and in to nothingness behind us.

Stepping up to Zael I stop about a couple of feet from him, with Saber standing to my left, I speak "sorry for the wait Zael, I'm ready to choose my essencies"

Zael giving us a nod "very well, make your selection mortal, and word of advise, your choice of actions of pleasing the Maker's here is a wise one, for if you had simply acted as some kind of hero, acting selflessly would have displeased them, you have been summoned here to give them some entertainment and releave them of there bordom, when you are given the list of objective's at the end of this, I give you this warning, do not dismiss them, complete as many of them as you can and you with be rewarded greatly, do not and you will be penalised, now make your choice" and with a warning said and a wave of a none existent hand the screen shows up, I look to Saber with worry after that warning, for if she had not let up earlier and I'd gave in to her, I'm not sure they would have been please with us and I'm not sure I want to find out wht kind of penalty we'd be given.

Saber also look's back at me with worry from what had just been said, I look back to the screen to make my choice "ok here goes nothing" I say out loud to my self as I begin

 **{Essence Meta version 2.1 choose 3}**

"ok first one and a very inportant one"

 **[Essence of the Archmage]**

 **By consuming the essence of the Archmage, you gain several booms:**

 **#Perfect memory with infinite storage.**

 **#Beyond genius level intellect.**

 **#Capacity to learn any 'magic' (even unique one) upon seeing it once, or understanding enough about it. This also includes things like Ki, Chakra, Soul power, etc.**

 **#Possess an internal supernatural reactor that can adapt to any supernatural energy to fuel spells, enchantments power, etc. This reactor provides a steady supply of power that will grow over time. Right now you could use high-consumption abilities with wild abandon, and still not make much of a dent after a few hours.**

 **#Can teach others systems of magic even if they previously lacked the capacity.**

 **#Manipulate entire systems of magic or combine them with experimentation.**

"Next one I need to pick for the plan in Fuyuki to be pulled off"

 **[Essence of the Assassin]**

 **By consuming the essence of the Assassin, you gain several boons:**

 **#A body just above peak human in ability, one sculpted to your tastes and tougher then it should be. This body can grow in ability and durability through training.**

 **#Granted some sort of innate energy like Ki, Chakra, or something like that, which you can use to empower yourself in different ways such as body reinforcement. Perhaps even develop techniques with it as well.**

 **#Supernaturally skilled at steath, sneak successfully even through powerful magical wards or the toughest mortal security.**

 **#Can mimic people down to their looks, voice and personality with study, and even get their memories if you manage to touch them. Also a masterful actor able to fall in and out of a role or mask without fail and on the fly.**

 **#Able to conceptually kill anything no matter how immortal.**

 **#Supernatural mastery of many weapons and unarmed styles, even just plain old brawling.**

 **#Supernatural senses, able to see miles away, hear a rodent fart in a quiet field, etc.**

 **#Can travel through shadows as well as turn invisible.**

 **#Able to create corporeal clones that are absolutely loyal and have all of your powers and abilities. Just as tough as you, as well. Limited to three initially, but this number will grow with practice.**

"I see so that's how you plan to fill in Shirou's spot, it also has a lot of that would help us" Saber said

"Yeah this one was a inportant one, it might even let me kill berserker or Zouken permenatly with how they have some kind of immortality"

"Yes that would be very useful, with the differculty to end them"

"And now the last one, this one is the one that I had to really think on but well, it will come in very handy for what we are up against"

 **[Essence of the Crafter]**

 **By consuming the essence of the Crafter, you gain several boons:**

 **#Master craftsman: able to design, build, and maintain anything from machines to a simple shovel.**

 **#Flawless work: anything created will never rot or rust, only able to be destroyed through violence. These creations are extremely durable as well.**

 **#Creations work better than those made by someone else.**

 **#Can conjure dead or inorganic materials needed to work with from thin air.**

 **#Ability to craft items on par with those in myth and legend: spears that never miss, swords that can cut through anything, invulnerable armor, etc.**

 **#Can force specific abilites onto items through your sheer skill and ability to craft ona conceptual level.**

"A very powerful abilite if it can make weapons like Excalibur and other's"

"Yep thats why I choose it, and it can allow me to summon materials at will, not only can I do that for crafting, but also I could summon things like gem's or gold"

"Meaning we have a option for income if we need it"

"Got it in one" letting the screen dissappear from sight, we look to Zael for the next step.

"Now that you have chosen everything it is time to explane the 'Objective System' you will have throughout your adventure" stopping to make sure we are listening and then wave's again witha none existant hand.

A small brown leather notebook with a small bett around it keeping it closed appear's in front of me, catching it with both my hand's, Zael "You will be able to look at all avaliable Objective's, mission's or request's in that book you now have, at the moment you won't be able to open it, once you are in Fuyuki you will be able to open it, on the first page you will see a number, that number show's how many point's you still need to get your next essence reward starting at 1 point then 2, 3, 4 and so on, the next page over will be blank, that is to be use to ask any questions you have by writing on that page, I will answer your questions through the page, but do consider what you ask first for I will not answer any stupid one's if should you ask" I take Zaels warning to heart, as he continue's to speak.

"After that, will be the Objective's which could be anything and is continually be updated, so make sure to check it regularly for new one's given to you, each objective will reward you one of three things, point's based on how differcult it is, a cyoa for you to complete or item's from other world's" he stop's making sure we don't have any question's

"No one will be able to see anything in the book but you Kyle, even your familiar won't be able to see, all they will see is blank page's, it can never be destroyed, stolen or lost, it will appear in your hand by willing it too"

"When you appear in Fuyuki all your powers will be active, along with any Item's in a small bag next to you, a couple of seconds after the rest of your familiars and your djinni will appear before you" he again stop's for amoment before saying to me.

"So mortal, are you ready to make chaos through the multiverse?"

I speak with clearly and say.

"Yes"

And with that a blinding light flashies and I feel my body being pull in ever direction.

"Ahhh!" I shout out as it feels like I'm being ripped apart and then.

00000000000000

 **Authors note:** Hello guy again sorry for the info dump last chapter, I am now working on the next one and hopefully I will start doing the lemon/smut for you guy's.

On another note, the Objective system is open for you guys to give the protag thing for him to do, give anything you can think of and I will look into it.

Please choose weather you wish your objective will give point's, Cyoa or a Item.

Send your request either by review or mesaging me.

I will also take any tip's you guy's can give.

Thank you guy's for reading story so far and I hope you like the future chapter's to come.


End file.
